


When Opportunity Comes Knocking

by sasha10188



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Agents of Shield crossover Avengers, Agents of Shield x Avengers, Avengers Tower, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha10188/pseuds/sasha10188
Summary: Jenny Hawthorne grew up being on her own. Graduating high school early at 16, she always gravitated towards adults and was very mature for her age.  When she was 15 she met Skye; a 25 or so woman who lived in a van near Jenny's favorite diner.  She grew close with Skye and Skye taught her how to code and hack.  Jenny's mother never payed her any attention and their relationship was tense.  Skye was her closest confidant and mentor. So when Jenny gets a dream of a man jumping out of a building and saving a women, of course she tells Skye. The two go to investigate and Jenny's dream comes true.  Soon they run into the S.H.I.E.L.D team and Jenny begins to learn that her dreams may not just be coincidences. Jenny and Skye are both asked to join the team and the start of their journey to find their true identities begins.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 7





	When Opportunity Comes Knocking

Chapter 1

Jenny Hawthorne turned the corner and grinned widely. Leaning up against the side of a purple van was a woman with brown hair and light highlights. The woman chuckled as she saw Jenny and held up a flash drive in her hand. Taking a few running paces, Jenny arrived at the van  
and immediately started to open the door.

"Whoa there are you in a rush or something?" the woman joked, playfully punching Jenny's shoulder.

"Come on Skye, you know I get excited when we get new files! I want to decrypt them!" Jenny replied, excitedly grabbing the flash drive from Skye's hand and pushing open the van's door.

Inside the van were maps and documents pinned all over the walls. Near the front there was a small laptop with an audio program running. A few pillows were on the floor and a tiny lamp made for a cozy feel. Jenny plopped down on the floor and slung her backpack off her  
shoulder. It was a beat up, grey, tattered old thing but it held her few belongings. Inside there was a bottle of water, small pocket knife, dark blue leather journal and her most prized possession; her laptop.

When Jenny entered high school she quickly was noticed by her teachers for excellent work. Her grades were top notch and she was always active in class discussions. By the end of her freshman year she wanted to start sophomore courses over the summer. Her school didn't offer the courses she wanted to take in person at summer school, but they were available online. Only one problem, Jenny didn't have a laptop.

She was more than happy to go to the library and use the computers there everyday but the school board had a different idea. They were able to lend her a computer for the rest of her high school career and by the time she graduated, she had saved up enough money to pay them  
back and purchase the laptop for herself. It wasn't any old school laptop either. One of the courses Jenny wanted to take was computer programming. You had to have a certain quality  
computer to code and the school was able to get her a nicer laptop. That's why when she met Skye the two instantly got along. Skye had won her laptop in a bet and arguably it was much nicer than Jenny's but hers did the job well enough.

Jenny and Skye met when Jenny was working on her school work at a diner near her house. She hadn't been there before but heard it had free wifi and decided to spend some hours there getting some work done. It was around 10pm and Jenny always did work better late at night so she  
decided to have a cup of coffee and continue to work. She noticed a woman sitting across from her working on a laptop as well, but she kept glancing at Jenny and Jenny finally got fed up.

"Can I help you with something?" Jenny asked, the aggravation creeping into her voice.

"Sorry I'm just - Well actually just let me come over there." The woman said picking up her laptop and walking over to the booth where Jenny was sitting.

"Hey you can't just-" Jenny protested as the woman slid into the other side of the booth, now sitting directly in front of her.

"Look I just was wondering... What's a kid doing at a diner this late and furiously typing away at a laptop for? You got an essay due or something?" The woman said, trying to peek at Jenny's laptop screen.

"If you must know I'm working on my coding course. But I keep getting stuck on this one bit. I can't figure out what piece of code is wrong." Jenny exclaimed, rolling her eyes in annoyance at the reminder that she still couldn't figure it out.

The woman's eyes lit up and grabbed Jenny's laptop turning it towards herself.

"What are you doing!" Jenny replied, shocked at what just happened. She began to grab the laptop back before the women interjected with, "All done. Fixed it for you."

Jenny took back the laptop and stared at the code. She was shocked to see that there was no longer an issue.

"Thanks, but how did you know-?" Jenny started to question the women.

"My name is Skye. My whole job is kind of coding so I'm pretty good and finding issues within programs. That stuff is pretty advanced that you're doing. How old are you?" Skye answered.

"15, but I'm planning on graduating early. I just want to get done with school and move on to do something meaningful in life. I want to make a difference. This world is so crazy right now and I feel like no one talks about it." Jenny sighed and looked out the window. 

"It's just crazy to me how so many kids just go on with their lives perfectly normal and don't stop to see all the injustice in the world. I mean there are superheroes now and aliens and people just pretend they don't exist!" Jenny tapped her fingers on the table and lowered her eyes.

Skye looked at her and then took a deep breath before stating, "l can help you if you want. Make a difference? My job is a little bit more than just "coding."

Jenny looked up at Skye now. Her brow was furrowed as she asked, "What do you mean a little more than "coding"?"

Skye looked around the diner before questioning, "Have you ever heard of the Rising Tide?"


End file.
